Dreaming
by superficialcynic
Summary: Who says a little dream cant go a long way? What will all that pent up sexual tension between Tony and Ziva lead to? You wanted a second chapter you got a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little oneshot I thought of when I got bored. So here it goes. **

It was late at work, and Ziva and Tony were the only ones left in the squadroom. Gibbs had gone home, and McGee had finished his paperwork. Ziva, who had stayed behind to keep Tony company, had fallen asleep an hour ago and was snoring rather loudly. Tony had managed to block out the incessant noise, and finish his report. "Finally!" Tony yelled, as he jumped out of his chair.

Ziva was still fast asleep, even though Tony's yelling was loud enough for even the Director to know he was finished, if she was still here. Ziva was mumbling something in her sleep which caught Tony's interest. Tony wandered over quietly to Ziva's desk and listened carefully to her mumble. "Tony, please I need you."

Tony's eyes widened after hearing what Ziva had just said. Tony was slighlty excited at the thougt of Ziva possibly dreaming of him in an erotic way, and it showed if someone cared to look. "Oh my god, Ziva dreams about me," Tony thought out loud.

Ziva woke up with a start and saw Tony grinning wildly at her. "What?" Ziva asked, as she was curious about the look she was getting from Tony.

"Well Zee-vah, I just heard something interesting," said Tony with a smirk.

"Spit it out Tony, or I will hurt you," said Ziva menacingly.

"Were you dreaming about me Ziva?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What would give you that impression Tony?" Ziva asked, turning a light shade of pink.

"Well you were kind of talking in your sleep," Tony replied, now grinning at her.

"_Oh crap," Ziva thought. "I will play along just to make him pay." _

"So Tony would you like to know about my dream?" Ziva said with a slight seduction in her voice.

Tony was now turning a slight shade of pink at the thought of possibly finding out about Ziva's possibly wild and erotic dream about him. "I'm all ears Ziva."

"First Tony, what exactly did you hear me say?" Ziva asked.

"Well Ziva, if you must know I heard you say Tony, please I need you." Tony said, giving her a wink.

"Well Tony," Ziva began to say "In my dream, we were in the backseat of a limousine, on our way home from some event. I was leaning over towards you, our faces only millimetres apart. My lips fell onto yours, and you kissed back, our tongues battling each other. Of course I won."

"Hey," Tony protested, "For your information, I'm an extrmely talented kisser."

"If you want me to continue do not interrupt." Ziva said as Tony was abou to open his mouth but closed it, indicating for Ziva to continue. "We were kissing, and then, your mouth left, mine and made its way down my neck. My hand was on your thigh and it made its way up towards your belt taking your pants off."

Tony was turning redder every second, and Ziva was smiling, at the thought that she was clearly getting to Tony. She decided to play this game a bit longer and continued "Well when, I saw little Tony, I just knew I had to taste it. I bent over, and placed you into my mouth."

At that last comment Tony fell out of his chair, crashing onto the floor. Ziva burst out laughing clearly proud that she had let Tony squirm so much. "Gee, Ziva I never knew you thought about me that way," Tony said, getting back into his chair.

"Well I don't Tony," Ziva said, getting out of her chair ready to leave for the night with a large grin. "Good night Tony, sweet dreams," Ziva said, to her partner before heading towards the elevator.

Tony got up as well, and grabbed his backpack, and made his way over to Ziva. The elevator opened, and the two stepped in. Tony was still reeling over Ziva's little story, when he reached over and flicked the emergency switch, stopping the elevator in its track. "What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked, slightly frustrated.

"Well Ziva, maybe we should make your little dream a reality," said, Tony flashing his best smile.

**So what do you think? I think I might leave the story here. Please read and review. **

**Join my campaign in getting my friend Alexis to write. She was featured in Just Another Case Undercover as TIVA's child and she actually wrote part of Chapter 21 and one of the love scenes. **

**Here's the link to her page ****.net/u/1703589/McAbby_K3****. She promised me that she will write if she gets 20 PMs so please help in getting her to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**You wanted a second chapter, so here it is. Sorry it took so long, just didn't know how to write this.**_

_Previously..._

"_Well Ziva, maybe we should make your little dream a reality," said, Tony flashing his best smile. _

"Tony I will cut your eye out with my knife," Ziva said disgusted at Tony's proposal.

"Go ahead, Ziva, as long as I still get my pleasure," Tony replied with a smirk.

Ziva stepped towards Tony, positioning him between her and the elevator wall. Ziva could feel Tony's breath on her skin, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Tony was turning a deep shade of red, and he could feel the blood rushing towards his groin, and Ziva knew Tony was becoming aroused.

"Tony," Ziva whispered into his ear, as she stepped closer to him if it was even possible. "If you ever want to feel pleasure gain, you will stop thinking about my dream!"

To prove her point, Ziva grabbed the growing bulge in Tony's pants as he let out a yelp. "Gee Ziva!" Tony said, trying to overcome the growing pain. "Ziva if you wanted to feel me up, I would have happily obliged."

Tony let out another yelp, as Ziva tightened her grip on Tony. Ziva couldn't help but notice the smirk still present on Tony's face as she tightened her grip even more she looked up into his eyes. Their gazes locked, a staring contest, both were determined to win. Tony was the first to speak up "Ziva, could you please let go?" Tony asked, clearly still in pain, although the thought of Ziva touching him there was still arousing.

Ziva let go, and did the unexpected. Her lips came crashing down onto his, one kiss, letting out all the sexual tension that had built up over the years. Their tongues interlocking, battling for supremacy, and just like in the dream Ziva won. Both reluctantly parted, succumbing to the need of oxygen. "Wow, Ziva! I guess, you do want to make your dream a reality."

"Possibly Tony," Ziva whispered into his ear as she began undoing the belt of his pants. Ziva noticed Tony's bulge gorwing bigger and bigger every second, before removing it from his boxers, and taking him into her hands. Ziva began caresssing Tony, making him even harder, if that was possible. Ziva lowered herself, till she was crouching in front of Tony, her mouth level with his member. Ziva licked, the tip of him, sending shockwaves through his spine. Ziva began taking him in, slowly inch by inch, until he was completely in. Tony began thrusting slightly, not wanting to hurt Ziva, as she began sucking, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Oh god!" Tony yelled, as he reached the height of his ecstasy, with Ziva swallowing eveything that came out. Ziva got back up, kissing Tony letting the taste of himself, mix with Ziva. "So was that better than the dream?"

"I wouldn't know Tony," Ziva said, with a smirk. "I don't dream about you that way, remember."

Ziva flicked the emergency switch, letting the elevator once again roar back into life. Once it reached the parking garage, both Ziva and Tony stepped out, and walked in opposite directions. "Good night, Tony. Sweet dreams." Ziva yelled over her shoulder.

With Ziva's last comment, Tony walked into his car causing a loud thud. Ziva sped past in her Mini, winking at Tony as she left for the night.


End file.
